New Era Of Naruto Uzumaki
by Nicholas Heiwa no beara
Summary: Setelah Mengalahkan Toneri Ootsuki NaruHinapun melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar karena kelengahan reka Jadi terlempar Kemasa depan tanpa ada jalan gaimana Kehidupan mereka?Baca aja ruHina Cannon Power mybe Another Skill but still Cannon Skill.


**Ch.0:Perkenalan**

 **Hai Minna Setelah Istirahat(atau lebih tepatnya mati suri) Nicho Akhirnya fic saya dua-duanya Nicho hapus karena tentangtuh fic Ilang semua jadi saya putuskan bakal buat fic mungkin ada yang nanya kenapa gk Updet itu karena Nicho Lagi sibuk dengan kegiatan Kelas Gomenasai juga saya lupa ini Pass,Id Akun saya T^T.**

 **Disclaimer:You Must Be Know Who!**

 **Author:The Forgotten Author Nicholas**

 **Genre:Tentunya kesukaan Nicho Adventure**

 **Rate:Untuk sekarang T Mungkin nanti M**

 **Warning:karena lama gk nulis jgn ngarep tulisannya bakal kyak dlu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku Disini~...Dan kau Disanaa~...

Bla...bla...bla...

Itulah Ringtone Yang Didengar oleh mantan Ninja Legend seperti Uzumaki-Namikaze itu lho yang mengalahkan Madara,DKK dan juga mengalahkan Keturunan Homura Yaitu Toneri demi memperjuangkan Sang wanita Saat itu adalah saat yang paling indah sekaligus paling karena cintanya diterima lagi oleh dia terlempar kemasa depan bersama sang Calon ~... saat itu dia lengah sehingga tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sehingga terjadi seperti ini.

"Hmm... Kenapasih Hime-chan baru nelpon sekarang"ucap naruto sambil menatap layar HP Smartphone Samsung IPHone 7 dengan mata gk salahsih karena naruto sudah seminggu tidak ditelpon oleh Hinata karena Mereka berdua sibuk mencari informasi didunia satunya dengan hinata yang menjadi guru sementara naruto menjadi muridnya cukup unik karena memiliki cakra walaupun tidak terlalu besar.

"Halo"

'Ohayo Naru-kun'

"Ohayo apa menelpon"

'Uhh...~memang menelpon pacar sendiri?'

"Hmm... jika kau jauh mungkin kau maklumi tapi kau hanya diruang guru dan aku didepan ruang guru"

Yap dipercakapan diatas bisa ditarik hinata menelpon naruto tapi narutonya udah didepan pintu Ruang Ironis T^T.

"Ehmm... Permisi Sensei ada apa memanggil saya?"tanya naruto sambil menatap hinata

"Hihi~... tenanglah memanggilmu kesini untuk membantuku mengerjakan tugas ini"ucap hianta sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku yang menggunung.

'Alas saja'batin naruto

"Hahh...Ha'i sensei"ucap naruto dengan nada pasrah dan setengah gk memangsih posisinya sebagai Ketua Osis disekolah ini wajib membantu guru,apapun asal tidak melenceng dari peraturan itulah hinata memanfaatkan itu untuk berduaan bersama sang Pujaan ~...So Sweetnya.

( Author Dunia Naruto ini masih ada Sekolah ninja namun dicampur dengan sekolah ada juga namanya Rank Naruto Itu A karena gk nunjukkin kemampuan aslinya yang dia latih selama Rank Hinata adalah S karena disini Semua guru itu ...Itu aja Author Pov End)

Sementara NaruHina Berpacaran mari kita keside Yang lain

Disini tepatnya dimana Tim yang menamai tim mereka dengan Tail's Beast Force atau Disingkat TBF beranggotakan Para Bijuu dalam versi itu Author Para Bijuu Yang bosan didalam mindscape naruto meminta naruto untuk memberikan mereka tubuh untuk naruto memberi Mereka mayat orang yang sudah kekuatan naruto,mereka berpindah ke-9 mayat yaitu 7 lelaki dan 2 mayat perempuan mereka Dirasuki Matabi dan Choumei karena mereka rupanya Betina'?'.ok balik lagi ke Tim TBF,TBF dibuat untuk membantu siswa untuk dibimbing agar bisa masuk itu semua sisa yang ingin menjadi Rank-S harus Masuk terlebih dahulu Ke Tim Mari lihat Anggota Inti TBF yang disebut Tail's Guardian Beast atau TGB.

"Huhh... melelahkan sekali"ucap pria berambut pendek sedikit acak-acakan bewarna Seperti pasir dengan mata mengerikan A.k.a Shukaku

"Nyaan~... kau benar shukaku tapi ini juga sudah tugas kita bukan begitu Kurama Nyaan~"ucap wanita mirip Yugito Nii Tapi berwarna Berambut Biru dengan mata Kucing A.k.a Matabi

"Hmm...yah aku sebenarnya juga agak takut meninggalkan Bocah ceroboh itu tanpa bimbingan kita juga harus memberikan dia kesempatan untuk bersama wanita yang itu kita disini agar kita tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Bocah ceroboh itu"ucap orang mirip Yahiko namun bermata Khas Kyuubi

"Hmm... kau benar kurama kita juga harus memberikan dia kesempatan untuk mendapatkan pengalaman baru tanpa kita"ucap orang mirip Bee namun tidak berkacamata dan bermata Coklat A.k.a Gyuuki

"Hmm... aku sebenarnya ingin sekali bersema bocah dialah kita semua berhasil menghilangkan Cakra Negatif kita saat memasuki tubuh baru kita ini"ucap Pria Mirip Roshi Jinchuriki Yonbi tapi tidak memakai ikat kepala dan tidak berjenggot alias saat versi mudanya Roshi A.k.a Son Goku

"Tenanglah Kita pasti bersama dia lagi kalau ada hal yang gawat terjadi padanya"ucap orang mirip Yagura tapi tentunya lebih tinggi A.k.a Isobu

"Hmm...bagaimana kalau kita sepertinya mulai lapar"ucap Orang mirip utakata namun berambut putih A.k.a Saiken

"Yahh... kau ... kawan-kawan mari kita pulang"seru Pria Berambut Putih agak panjang berwajah baby face dan bermata Onyx A.k.a Kukuou

'"Ayo"'

Ok Itu aja Dari Side Tail's Beast kita lihat NaruHina lakukan.

"Naru-kun"ucap hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya melihat naruto sudah keluar mungkin Hinata yang notabennya guru malah pulang deluan? tentu saja karena hari ini hinata hanya sedikit jam mengajarnya makanya pulanya naruto yang melihat hinata melambaikan tangannya membalas dengan lambaian tangan pula.

setelah mereka dekat akhirnya mereka pula kerumah Err... lebih tepatnya bisa disebut Mansion luasnya setara dengan Lapangan Bola yang ada mana uang itu berasal?tentu saja dari uang misi NaruHina serta Tim -rata misi yang diambil NaruHina Dan Tim TBF adalah Rank-S+.Yang sekali selesai dapat membeli lahan dijepan seluas 1KM Persegi,makanya bisa membeli Mansion sebesar itu.

Sesampainya dirumah mereka melihat Kurama Dan Shukaku yang bertengkar entah karena apa,Choumei dan Matabi yang nampak sedang ,Saiken,Kukuou sedang santai diruang makan dan Gyuuki yang sedang berusaha menengahi pertengkaran Tak penting Kurama dan itu naruhina hanya tersenyum maklum kemudian memberi salam

'"Tadaima"'Ucap mereka Tim TBF Membalas Salam mereka sambil melanjutkan Kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Minna Kita Dimintai Oleh Hashirama-sama untuk menyelesaikan Misi Rank-S lagi"ucap Hashirama?Hashirama adalah kepala Sekolah tempat naruhina mencari informasi tentang dunia baru bersama wakilnya Madara Memberi misi yang tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh Murid Academy ninja itu.

"Hmm...memang apa misi kali ini?"tanya Kurama dengan malasnya (Gk berubah ternyata#DiBijuuDama Kurama#R.I.P Nicho)

"Hmm... Misi kali ini tidak terlalu sulit hanya membunuh seorang Ninja yang memiliki kemampuan hebat serta memiliki Anak kalian ada yang ingin mengerjakannya?"tanya ...

'Krik'

'Krik

'Krik...Bunyi hujan diatas Api '?'...Hujannya turun Apinya tambah besar'

Dan Itulah yang membuat Naruto Mulai Habis kesabarannya karena tidak ada yang mau mengerjakannya

"Kenapa kalian gk mau?biasanya kalian mau mengerjakannya?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serendah dan sesabar mungkin menghadapi mood para Tim TBF yang seperti Gadis Lagi PMS'?'... tanya Dua gadis Ditim TBF karena memang mereka PMS

'" baik kau dan hinata sedang tidak Mood"'Ucap Tim TBF Serampak membuat naruto menghela nafas pasrah menghadapi Sikap para bijuu yang seenaknya sendiri

"Hahh...baiklah ayo sebelum itu aku akan memakai seragamku dulu"ucap naruto kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan menit kemudian muncul orang Dengan Topeng Rubah Dan pakaian Seperti Venom asssasin dari permainan kesukaan Naruto yaitu Lost Saga(Tulis aja Venom asssasin tapi dengan tambahan topen anbu Rubah)

"Baiklah Ayo Hime"ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata Kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan orange

"Hahh... Untung saja mereka tidak curiga"ucap kurama sambil menghela nafas lega karena tidak ketahuan naruto

"yah... karena sebenarnya orang itu adalah M****o Dan K*****a yang merupakan anggota Anbu Rahasia yang ingin mengetes mereka berdua"ucap Gyuuki dengan nada Serius

" benar Gyuuki dan semoga naruto tidak kaget saat melihat mereka berdua"ucap Shukaku Membenarkan

Siapa sebenarnya mereka mereka berdua mengatakan begitu? lebih baik kita lihat saja di Side naruhina.

'Sriing'

muncul kilatan orange kemudian muncul naruhina yang sudah berganti pakaian(untuk hinata dia memakai pakaian The Last).setelah mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang dicurigai sebagai tempat targe langusung menekan cakra mereka sampai titik terendah dan kemudian hange menjadi sepasang kelelawar agar tidak Sepasang orang bertopeng dengan warna rambut Merah-kuning keluar dari sebuah aba-aba orang bertopeng kuning melempar Kunai yang saaangattt dikenal kunai naruto langsung kaget dan melepas hangenya kemudian mendarat dengan mulus

"Siapa kau?"tanya wanita berambut merah sepunggung sambil mengeluarkan tanto bermata pedang Hitam dan dipegangannya ada lambang pusaran air A.k.a Uzhio No Ken

"Kami ditugaskan Hashirama-sama untuk membawa kalian hidup atau mati"ucap naruto dengan nada datar walaupun raut wajah dibalik topengnya kaget karena mereka mempunyai senjata Orang tua Naruto

"Hmm...jadi kau ya yang ditugaskan oleh orang tua itu?kau sebaiknya pergi bocah kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami"ucap pria kuning dengan nada dia ingin melihat reaksi bocah bertopeng didepannya dia harus kecewa karena bukannya pergi malah bocah bertopeng itu tertawa keras seolah-olah hal yang diucapkannya itu adalah lelucon

"Hahahaha...kalian pikir dengan kalian berdua melawanku aku akan kalah dan takut?Cih...Go To Hell B*t*h"ucap naruto sambil mengejek balik mereka

"Hmm...omonganmu pedas juga bocah aku akan menyumpalmu dengan Rasenganku ini"ucap Pria berambut kuning dengan nada geram

"Beraninya kau bocah...mengatakan hal kotor seperti pedangku ini akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana Cara berbicara dengan sopan pada orang tua"ucap wanita berambut merah

"Hmm...sebaiknya kita buktikan saja siapa yang lebih kuat kalian atau aku"ucap naruto

"Cihh... Kau meremehkanku bocah?baiklah mari kita lihat apa kau bisa sombong setelah kami mengalahkanmu"ucap wanita berambut merah

Dan Pertarunganpun mereka melakukan Hirashin(Disini Hiriashin Dari Pria Berambut kuning yang entah keliatan familiar atau tidak itu bisa hiriasin tanpa media apapun maksimal jaraknya jarak mereka dengan naruto hanya 40m.)

'Trankk'

terdengar suara kunai mereka saling beradu kunai dengan campuran Hiriashin mereka beradu terus melakukan itu sampai Naruto tinggal beberapa centi dari pria berambut kuning itu sambil mencoba menusuknya namun minato dengan sigap menghilang kemudian muncul kembali disamping wanita Merah itu Wanita berambut merah dengan cepat berlari sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearah dada itu naruto langsung menangkisnya dengan kunainya.

'Trankk...Trankk...Trankk...'

Terjadi percikan api saat mereka beradu Keahlian senjata mereka ada celah kemudian dari punggung wanita berambut merah itu muncul rantai dengan aura aneh yang mengelilingi rantai itu mengarah rantai itu menuju dirinya naruto langsung melakukan hiriashin ketempat awal dia berdiri tidak terduga muncul Pria berambut kuning kebelakang naruto sambil mengayunkan kunai hiriashin kearah leher naruto namun dengan refleks dia menunduk kemudian menusukkan kunainya kearah minato namun hal yang tidak bunshin itu adalah Bunshin rencananya berjalan kemudian langsung medelak

'Duarr'

terjadi ledakan yang kemudian ditutupi oleh asap sepanjang 10m perbulat'?'.melihat musuhnya terperangkap mereka kemudian melangkah pergi sambil berucap

"Hmm...lawan kita tadi itu sangat dia bisa melakukan hiriashin-Dattabene"ucap wanita berambut merah

"Yah... kuakui dia cukup kuat tapi sayang dia tidak sesuai dengan kata Hashirama-sama"ucap pria berambut kuning

" benar kalau saja jadinya begini mending kita mengerjakan mengetesnya"ucap wanita berambut merah

"Hmm...dan sebaiknya kau tidak meremehkan musuhmu orang tua bertopeng"ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang itu mereka refleks menusuk naruto namun setelah menusuk itu naruto mereka tiba-tiba lebih tepatnya terkunci oleh Fuin yang menempel pada tubuh itu mereka agak terkejut karena pengguna Bunshin ini biasanya adalah Uzumaki mengingat hanya klan uzumaki yang mawajibkan anggota klan mereka untuk menguasai setidaknya dasar fuinjustu dan itupun jarang ada yang bisa setara dengan Master FuinJutsu karena kerumitannya

"Ba-bagaima Mungkin ?bukankah bunshin Fuin hanya orang-orang yang ahli Fuinjustu?"tanya wanita berambut merah dengan nada kaget

"sepertinya dia juga ahli dia juga berhasil menguasai Hiriashin dia berpindah kesalah satu pohon lalu membuat BunshinFuin terlalu meremehkannya"ucap Pria Berambut Pirang

" nah mari kita lihat apa yang ada dibalik topeng kalian"ucap naruto sambil meletakkan tangannya ketopeng kedua orang berbeda gender juga mencabut naruto malah sudah dihujani kunai kearahnya yang tentu saja terpaksa menggunakan hiriashin ketempat yang aman sambil membawa mereka bahwa efek Fuin dalam tubuh mereka masih ada.

"Hmm... sebaiknya kau pergi bocah meskipun kau dan kedua orang itu begabung kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Hahaha...sebaiknya kalian menyerah dan biarkan aku membunuh kalian untuk dijadikan tumbal Hahaha"ucap Pria berambut Silver berambut Klimis cepak sepertinya sambil membawa sabit A.k.a Hidan

"Cihh... Kalian Diamlah Aku Akan mengalahkan Cecenguk ini"ucap naruto sambil menatap Hidan Dan anak buahnya dengan tajam

"Hinata...bantu tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya jika sendiri"ucpa muncul hinata dengan pakaian seperti The Last sambil tesenyum kearah naruto

"Hihi~akhirnya kau memanggilku kira kau akan menyelesaikan misi ini sendiri"ucap hinata kemudian membentuk Kuda-kuda khas Hyuuga

" **Jūho Sōshiken"** ucap muncul sepasang kepala Singa yang meraung-raung

"Sepertinya aku Juga **Rikudou Mode** "ucap naruto kemudian tubuhnya becahaya (Kau taukan Rikuodu mode itulho saat melawan Juubi Madara)

"Kau Siap Hime?"tanya naruto

"Hihi~tentu saja mari kita bersenang-senang Naru"ucap hinata kemudian mereka langsung berlari

"Kau kiri aku kanan Hime"ucap naruto sambil hinata menggangguk kemudian menyerang musuh dengan Tekniknya sementara naruto menggunakan Senpo:Fuuton Rasenshuriken pada musuhnya yang berhasil membersihkan sebagian musuh setelah itu naruto membentuk Shakujou tak sempurna kemudian menebas musuh dengan author gk usah tulis setelahnya karena gk terlalu penting

"Hahaha...hebat sekali dengan ini pasti Jashin-sama akan senang hahaha..."ucap hidan kemudian mengayunkan sabitnya namun dapat ditangkis dengan Shakujou milik kemudian bertarung dan naruto sudah menusuk bahkan memenggal kepala Hidan Namun malah membuat Hidan tambah bringas(ya...disini naruto gk tau kemampuan hidan itu kyak mana karena yang berhasil mengalahkan hidan cuma shikamaru)

"Cihh...kau hebat bocah namun sampai disini saja"ucap Hidan kemudian memulai Ritualnya

"Owhh Tidak Naruto Cepat Segel itu satu-satunya cara"Teriak hinata membuat naruto kaget lalu naruto langsung menyegel Hidan dengan cepat mengingat bahwa dulu katanya asuma mati karena ritual menyegelnya kedalam gulungan segel kemudian membakarnya dan tentu membuat hidan tewas seketika(disini Kelemahan Hidan itu Seperti itu jadi jgn heran)

Sekarang Terlihat Missing Nin Akademy dengan Lambang Coret(Seperti missing nin pada umumnya)mati dengan Orang yang menjadi partner sekaligus P******n itu hanya bisa menatap anak buah hidan mereka tidak menyangka bahwa lawan mereka adalah tangan-tangan Hashirama Yaitu:The Golden Fox Dan Byakugan No Hime yang menjadi lawan sekaligus penyelamat tidak menyangka bahwa kempuan mereka membabat 100 Missing nin rank-C sampai B+ dihabisi kurang dari 5 menit sungguh fantastis

"Ekhmm... Terimakasih Golden Fox, telah menolong kami"ucap Mereka berdua kompak

"Karena telah mengalahkan kami dan juga telah menyelamatkan akan mengatakan siapa kami dan misi kalian"ucap pria berambut kuning

"Misi kami?hmm...sebenarnya agak melencengsih tapi tidak apa-apa malah kami senang setidaknya ada hiburan yang menarik bukan begitu Naru?"tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum sadis

"Hm... kau benar"ucap naruto datar

"Owh...ya nama kalian siapa?"tanya Naruto agak penasaran karena mereka mengingatkan naruto pada Seseorang

Pertama mereka bertatapan muka lalu mengangguk bersama,setelah itu melepas topeng kemudian yang paling membuat kaget mereka adalah

"Baiklah Perkenalkan Namaku Namikaze Minato Dan Uzumaki Kushina Kami adalah Anbu yang disuruh untuk mengetes kalian"ucap minato menjelaskan

"bisa kau buka topengmu Fox-san?"tanya kushina

"Ba-baiklah"ucap naruto tergagap lalu membuka topengnya kemudian Giliran Mina-kushi yang kaget karena Golden Fox Itu adalah anak mereka dari masa lalu

"Na-naruto/Kun"ucap Minakushi kaget bukan main

"kenapa kalian ada disini?"tanya Naruhina

"Kami juga harusnya bertanya begitu kenapa kau ada disni"ucap Minakushi

akhirnya mereka saling minakushi karena jiwa mereka dibawa oleh shinigami menuju masa depan tanpa menghapus ingatan bertanya apakah yang lain sama namun dijawab itu giliran Naruhina yang menjelaskan yang seperti diatas kemudian akhirnya mereka menawarkan sesuatu

"Emm...Tou-san,Kaa-san bisakah kalian ikut kami pulang?"tanya atau bisa disebut Pinta naruto dengan penuh harap

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu tidak ingin membebani kalian"ucap kushina agak tidak enak

"tentu tidak kalian juga akan bertemu para bijuu yang ikut kami kemasa depan lho Kushina-sama"ucap Hinata sambil menceritakan kegiatan para bijuu setelah mereka sampai saja membuat minakushi agak kaget namun kemudian tersenyum

"Baiklah kami akan ikut kalian"ucap Minato memutuskan

" juga ingin memperhatikan dulu kami tidak bisa disampingnya setidaknya sekarang kami ingin mendampingimu naru-chan"ucap kushina sambil menambahkan embel-embel 'Chan' membuat Naruto malu

"Baiklah ayo Kita Pergi"ucap naruto kemudian merapal segel lalu mengentakkan tangannya ketanah

 **"Tajuu Hiriashin No Jutsu"** kemudian mereka menghilang dalam kilatan Orange

Sementara Itu Ditempat lain

"Sepertinya mereka mulai bergerak"

"Yah kita sepertinya harus segera bertindak"

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru dulu kita tunggu saat yang tepat"

"Hahh...terserah kau sajalah"

"Yoshh...aku tidak sabar ingin merasakan rasanya melawan Legendary Ninja"

Dan kemudian orang-orang atau hologram orang tersebut akhirnya menghilang

Kembali ketempat NaruHina Side

Saat ini NaruHina Sampai kemansion mereka

"Wahh... kusangka kalian bakal membeli sebuah mansion sebesar ini-Dattabene"ucap kushina antusias melihat keadaan sekitar

"Hmm... baiklah ayo kita masuk"ucap naruto kemudian membuka pintu itu dengan cakra agar alarm tidak mengingat mansion luas itu pasti ada yang mau maling jadi mereka akan memasang Barier fuin+Genjutsu pada Mansion ini

"Tadaima"Salam Naruhina

"Okeri"Balas para TBF

"owhh...kalian sudah sampai"ucap kurama melihat kedua pasangan ini masuk kerumah

"Ya dan Siap-siap Untuk kalian karena tidak memberitahu apa-apa"ucap naruto kemudian mereka Masuk Rumah

 **TBC**

 **Baiklah kalian semua Ini adalah Fic Satu-satunya yang bakal Nicho Sedikit Sci-Fi mengingat disini itu masa depannya Elemental Hime Sedikit atau bisa juga sangat disini penampilan gk orange terus karena buat sakit musuh belum sepenuhnya disini bukannya lemah tapi memang mereka lengah karena tidak tau lawan mereka itu Terakhir RnR Pleas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nicholas Log-Out**


End file.
